


不夜城

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 约翰决定督促哈罗德好好睡上一觉，为了任务，也为了保持他工作时的高效。约翰不太担心哈里的健康状况或其它事情，没有太大的必要。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 5





	不夜城

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts).
  * A translation of [The City That Never Sleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099642) by [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown). 



敲击键盘的声音很慢，但也足够催眠约翰。就着地铁站里亮着的微弱灯光，坐在地铁对面的硬板凳上打瞌睡属实不是什么五星级酒店待遇，但约翰睡过更糟的地方。经历过在尼泊尔的一切后，他对睡觉的地方不再怎么挑剔。

“芬奇，已经凌晨两点了。”约翰困得要命。

哈罗德从屏幕上抬起头惊讶地看了他一眼，显然已经忘了他旁边还有个人。“你不需要在这里陪我，里瑟先生。”

约翰暗自决定要督促哈罗德好好睡上一觉，但他不情愿地承认，他没想到哈罗德会这么精力充沛。约翰拖着身子从长凳上爬起来，叹了口气，踱步到哈罗德办公的桌子旁。电脑屏幕上全是地图和表格，约翰没力气去多看一眼。

“你已经一周没怎么休息过了，哈罗德。”约翰提醒他，“我来带你回家。”

“我要先完成手上的这件事。”哈罗德头也不抬地回应。

“以前可没听你这么说过。”约翰揶揄道。

哈罗德顿了顿，十指停留在键盘上。他叹了口气，转身面对他的搭档。“你为何如此关心我的作息时间，里瑟先生？根跟你说了什么吗？因为我确信——”

“和根没关系。”约翰插话道，语气温柔而坚决，“而我不需要机器告知我你患有失眠症。”

芬奇不改表态：“那你应该知道尝试入睡是徒劳的。”

“如果你再不休息，你就没办法有逻辑地思考，接下来我们的不可避免的死亡可能就会提前提上日程表。”约翰解释道，“所以，我陪你走回家吧？”

哈罗德很清楚且承认其实自己已经超负荷运转，他站起身来，保存好地图上的数据，再关掉电脑。

约翰吹了个口哨，小熊立刻从他的小窝里蹦起来跑到他俩脚边晃着尾巴，他早就歇够蓄势待发啦。

“我一般不带小熊回家。”哈罗德低头看向正在他们腿间来回穿梭的小熊。

“我知道。”约翰说，“我以为你喜欢他陪着你。”约翰深谙失眠症的感觉。从前他执行任务时，曾在地球上无数个被上帝遗弃的角落里醒来，这本就很糟糕了，而在睡床上独自一人醒来的感觉更加难过。

哈罗德没说话。他们走出地铁站来到唐人街空无一人但亮着昏黄暖灯的安静街道上。纽约城依旧车水马龙热闹嘈杂，音符跳跃不停舞动入耳。

路上交谈甚少。约翰觉得对他们来说，拥有彼此陪伴的简单而舒适的生活就足够了。两人一狗的脚步声和呼吸声被不夜纽约的吵闹尽然盖住了去。只有把纽约当作家园的人，才会觉得充斥着这座城的那些快餐、金属和弃物的混杂味道是理所当然且习以为常。

去哈罗德的公寓的路程不长，但哈罗德刚迈进大楼他的双腿就发出累的抗议。他们选择坐电梯上楼。

约翰每一次光顾这间公寓，里面的书好似就会堆积得更多。似乎哈罗德把失去图书馆这件事当作他把自己的房间变成藏书馆的契机。或者，他只是一直喜欢收藏书罢了。每一个架子、每一张桌子上都堆满了书本，尽管看上去非常混乱，但约翰怀疑这种摆放遵循着一种非常规律的排序方式。他想把其中一本书挪到房间的另一个角落去，测试哈罗德会不会注意到。

“你想让我留下来吗？”约翰问，哈罗德惊讶地看着他，他指了指小熊继续说，“有他在你很安全，但我也可以留下来陪你。如果你——”约翰没有继续说下去，犹豫且尴尬。这个提议很蠢，他不应该问的。约翰有点脸红。

“可以。”哈罗德平静地回答。他们对视几秒便匆匆移开目光。

约翰尽力压着自己上扬的嘴角，望着窗户却不去看自己倒映在窗上的笑容。他清了清嗓，“很好，当然了，我去——”他指了指浴室，没有说完接下来的话。

约翰关上浴室门，哈罗德在原地站了一会儿。他情不自禁地笑了出来，因约翰非常巧妙且诱/人的小招数发笑。

再晚些时候，当清晨的一缕微光缓缓爬上天际，哈罗德从噩梦中惊醒，他的心跳剧烈快速。他静下心来，尽力驱散脑海中的噩梦景象。他听见了他的搭档和狗狗的呼吸声。约翰侧躺着面向他，小熊蜷在床尾守着他俩。哈罗德感觉得到空气中的紊乱气息和他们温热的体温，为他形成了小小但安全的庇护所。

哈罗德轻轻抚摸仍在熟睡的约翰，沿着他的手一路抚上胳膊。躺在他身边的这个人——属于他的人——让哈罗德更加心安。约翰的睡颜平和且宁静，哈罗德不禁幻想他是如何驱阻噩梦的入侵。约翰总是知道该对哈罗德说什么，也知道他最需要什么。他们之间的相处自然而舒适，让哈罗德庆幸得之。他已经很久没有如此放松地躺在床上过了。

约翰的唇角在不觉中扬起一个微笑，在一片安静的睡声中，哈罗德听到约翰温柔地低语：“你很安全。”


End file.
